mocdbfandomcom-20200213-history
Object Classifications
Objects undergoing study or containment within the MOC facilities are given classifications. There are two main categories of classification: Research and Protection. A research classification is given to an object after study of the object. A protection classification defines the amount of containment the object requires. An object can exist within the database without one of the classifications. Objects without either classification will be deleted from the database. Research Classifications R1 R1 is the lowest class of research currently available. The object is said to be safe with no dangerous effects. This classification is typically given to objects which are inactive to the point where research cannot discover anything other than what the object appears to be. R2 R2 classification is assigned to objects in which testing revealed some unknown or unexplained activity which did not cause any other effects. Further study is typically indicated in these situations depending on the type of activity observed. R3 R3 classification is assigned to object in which there have been reports of unexplained activity prior to testing. Researchers are to exercise caution while testing and must notify the Senior Research Team of any events which cause side-effects. R4 This is the highest research classification. Objects are assigned the R4 rating if any of the following apply: *The object displays hazardous or dangerous activity either before, during, or after testing *Third-party or witness accounts indicate the object displayed hazardous or dangerous activity *The object is placed into containment prior to testing as a result of activity R4 objects are to be treated with the utmost respect and full protection is to be utilized by the research team at all times. Protection Classifications P1 The lowest form of protection. Objects assigned a protection classification of P1 do not have any special procedures for containment. These objects may be handled and used according to Standard Operating Procedures. However, since the object does have an assigned protection classification, it may not be removed from any MOC facility. P2 Objects assigned a P2 protection classification must be stored in a locked container when not in use. The minimum access clearance required to handle these objects is A1 (see Access Clearance). Other than a locked container, no other security measures are needed nor required. P3 When an object has been assigned a P3 protection classification, enough evidence exists that indicate some sort of threat. While such a threat may not be immediate, the object must be kept in a locked container with sensors to detect movement, temperature changes, and other factors. CCTV may be utilized, but is not required. The minimum clearance to handle these objects is A2. P4 This is the maximum level of protection. Objects assigned this protection classification are considered hazardous or dangerous. Objects must be stored in a locked container with the same specifications as a P3 classification, however CCTV usage is required. Only A3 or higher personnel are permitted to handle these objects. Special Classifications There are currently four (4) special classifications which also make up an objects database entry. These special classifications are used to dictate handling procedures or can replace a research or protection classification. R0 Objects which have been considered 'normal' are assigned this research classification. To keep the database as clean as possible, it is not necessary to add R0 objects to the database. These objects have been released from the facility in which it was being studied. A valid reason to add an R0 object to the database is if the object in question did not display any abnormal traits, but should be tracked in the outside world. P0 P0 objects may be handled and carried by any staff member either inside the facilities or outside. However, due to the object having a protection classification, it is not to leave the staff member's possession at any time. PX These objects are to be considered extremely dangerous. PX class objects are to be contained under the following parameters: *Locked and sealed container *Independent air supply *Isolated power supply (if needed) *Sensors to detect movement, temperature, humidity, and other metrics *CCTV observation of the container both externally and internally Access clearance A4 or higher is required to access these objects. In addition, Executive permission is also required. No less than four (4) security personnel are to be on hand while opening the container, unless otherwise specified. Z The Z special classification indicates the object is scheduled for destruction. The tag must be placed at the beginning of the database entry to alert other users of the proposed destruction of the object. The Administration will be alerted to the tagging of the object as such and will make a determination as to the fate of the object. If approved, the object will be destroyed and the entry updated to reflect as such. If denied, the object's discussion page will contain the reason why the proposal was rejected. See Also *Access Clearance *Administration *Templates